


Intimacy

by great_reader121



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hair Washing, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, i got the idea at 11 o clock and wrote it down and here's the fic, just a little soft scene, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_reader121/pseuds/great_reader121
Summary: After a long, stressful day, Merlin washes his king's hair in the glow of the firelight. It's one of their more intimate moments.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this instead of doing my homework and i really hope you enjoy this.   
> Be sure to check out my other fic, Merlin's Kisses under this username.

Arthur storms into his chambers, with a face like thunder and hands clenched into fists by his side.

Merlin looks up from where he is polishing Arthur’s sword. He stands and pushes Arthur down on the bed, and heats up his bath with a few muttered words and a flash of gold eyes. When he turns around, Arthur’s eyes are wide with awe, like they always are when he uses magic.

Merlin pulls Arthur to his feet and undresses him, fingers tracing his skin lightly. The king sinks into the hot water, scented with lavender, and lets out a moan as the tension in his shoulders unknot.

His manservant bustles around, cleaning up the room and waits until Arthur’s done washing himself.

When Arthur lets out a low  _ Mer _ lin, he drags a stool to behind Arthur’s bath, and orders him to dunk his head in the water.

When Arthur comes back up, Merlin’s hands are covered in soap, ready to wash his king’s hair.

His hands card lightly through Arthur’s wet, silky blond hair and his fingernails scratch his scalp and Arthur lets out another moan at the feeling. 

The servant washes his king’s hair in the glow of the firelight. He knows that in time, the king will tell him what’s wrong, and the king knows that his servant will make him better, and they both know that after bathing, they can crawl under the covers and hold each other until sleep comes. 

_ FINISH _

**Author's Note:**

> *drumroll*  
> what dd you think? leave kudos and comments bcs they make my day and i need feedback on my writing else i think it's just trash?  
> check out my tumblr:  
> @http://i-love-books-and-so-do-you.tumblr.com/


End file.
